


Our Hometown's in the Dark

by myhappypoison



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (it's weed), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Drugs, Halloween, I just suck at summaries, It's good I promise, M/M, Stoner Brendon, Vampires, other realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappypoison/pseuds/myhappypoison
Summary: When a drunk Joshua Dun gets convinced by an even drunker Brendon Urie to go down to the cemetery on Halloween, he initially thinks of it as a good idea but good ideas don't always turn out according to plan. Especially when a vicious creature called Blurryface comes into the mix.Not that Tyler knows what his soul's manipulative other half is getting up to half of the time.





	1. Where the Searchlights Find us Getting Stoned by the Mausoleum Door

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! If you're reading this let me just say I appreciate it tremendously and I'll be updating on a weekly basis, with more fanfics to come.

It was Halloween and for some godforsaken reason a drunk Brendon Urie managed to convince a drunk Joshua Dun to going to the cemetery to get stoned and not stay the comfort of their own living room – a rather comfortable albeit small and slightly littered with trash, living room but safe and warm and home-ly as opposed to the cemetery a couple blocks away that was cold and had a weird atmosphere and smelt of fresh dirt and rainwater and of course, rotting flesh – although that could’ve just been Josh’s imagination.  
Yet a drunk Josh and a drunk Brendon weren’t the kind of guys to come up with the best ideas so here they were, standing before the gates, Josh incessantly complaining that he should’ve brought a jacket and Brendon trying to reason for him to ‘shut the fuck up, the weed will warm you up, don’t worry.’  
And Josh just supposed that it might, after all smoking weed with Brendon always turned out to be one hell of strange and hilarious experience and looking forward to that took the faintest edge off of the cold that cutting into his bones.  
It was late, the time of the night where kids roaming the streets were no longer and an eerie feeling hung in the air, the glowing pumpkins that stood on the doorsteps of homes were no more than a faint simmer of orange light. Josh thought Halloween added all the more to the creepiness of this place, for one, in the first place he wasn’t one for cemeteries really. Well if he were sober he’d say that but a drunken Josh thought it was a fantastic idea initially, especially on Halloween. But now standing outside the wrought iron gates of the small place it did give him the chills, ones that were most certainly not from the cold this time.  
“So uh, want to go and find a spot? This little bag is waitin’ for us, dude.” Brendon waved the zip lock bag in Josh’s face with a grin and he couldn’t help but smile in return even though in the pit of his stomach he had the feeling that now that he was here, maybe it wasn’t the best idea in the world. But still, weed and he wasn’t going to say no to some freshly cut dope so he put his stupid gut feeling aside and muttered a ‘yeah’, proceeding to follow Brendon along the mossy stone path, catching glimpses of the fallen leaves and dying trees and headstones thanks to occasional lamp post that were scattered along the footpaths that spread through this place like the veins of a hand.  
“This is actually gonna be sick: Weed and a cemetery on Halloween plus still feeling tipsy is bound to be an epic adventure.” Brendon grinned, lost in his excitement of his elaborate ideas; Josh on the other hand, as much as he tried to reason with himself about the whole idea it really didn’t seem as fantastic as Brendon’s tone suggested. Minus the weed and Halloween part, of course.  
“Yeah, it should be, I guess, if you’d hurry up and pick a spot to sit. It’s still cold and remember I’m the one without the jacket.” Josh complained, maybe he wasn’t a fun drunk right now, he thought. He was going to get high though, so that might make him feel better? It always did.  
His annoying gut feeling just still kept nagging at him even with his feeble attempts to push it away and along with the fact he’d much rather be in their living room now watching cheesy horror flicks instead of being out in the cold in a cemetery he found way creepier than he’d expected. He was a bit of a killjoy, he knew it, and especially from the look Brendon gave him.  
Brendon didn’t say it though, to his relief and instead, just picked up his pace.  
“Fine, fine. It was your fucking fault you didn’t bring a jacket though. Down by that mausoleum seems like as good of a place as any?”  
Josh nodded, his teeth chattering as the wind picked up. Fucking Brendon with his fucking jacket it was unfair.  
They crossed the grass, dew collecting on Josh’s trainers and making his socks all soggy – making his mood feel even soggier as well and not that he’d say anything.  
Brendon leant against the dark wooden doors of the mausoleum, getting comfortable on the pavers that were somehow a lot drier than the rest of the ground around here.  
Josh followed, curling up against Brendon’s shoulder in attempt to leech off his warmth.  
“It sucks that there’s no stars tonight.” Josh remarked, looking up at the cloudy sky filled with light pollution as always.  
Brendon chuckled, pulling his papers out of his pocket and opening the zip lock bag with an anticipation that even a blind person could see. Or so Josh reckoned.  
“Yeah, there are hardly stars like ever around here. Google Earth’s your only option, bro.”  
Brendon rolled his first joint with the touch of a guy who must’ve been rolling since he was like twelve. For all he knew Brendon probably was.  
Josh sighed, rolling his head backwards against the grainy wooden door. It felt damp against his head even though the pavers beneath his legs had held some warmth.  
“Tragically so.” He mused melodramatically.  
Weed will make things seem okay, he reasoned. Gosh, he was thinking like Brendon now and he knew it. He just wanted that stupid clinging fear of the eeriness of this place to go away.  
He wanted to feel as loose as Brendon, in a way he always did. Brendon just had that natural carefree factor about him and at times it just made Josh feel like an odd fit as a friend to the guy. Not that he’d trade Brendon for anyone as a friend, sometimes, he just felt like he could be so different and occasionally, too uptight.  
“Give me the joint, Bren. I’m in dire need of that warmth you promised me, not that your skin is disappointing on the warmth-scale.” He reached out to the joint Brendon was now waving in front of his face with a shit-eating grin.  
“Oh so you do want to get high? Not too long ago you were complaining about our marvellous adventure on Halloween.”  
“Of course I fucking want a toke, that’s the reason I followed you out here in the first place. It’s not my fault this place is as creepy as a morgue.”  
Brendon muttered, “It’s not that different from one in the first place. Here dude,” He handed the professionally-rolled joint over to Josh who clutched it eagerly, waiting for Brendon to fish out his lighter.  
Brendon lit the end for him with a smirk, before looking up to admire the cloudy sky and cobble headstones of countless people he would never know the names of.  
Josh felt the sweet coarse burn of the smoke fill up his lungs and couldn’t help but cough faintly as he inhaled again.  
Yeah, that was what he was waiting for: the pleasant buzz to envelope him and the fear to fall away like the bricks of a crumbling building.  
He took another puff, probably seeming like Thomas the Tank Engine by this rate with the amount of smoke he blew out of his lungs.  
Before he knew it, he felt warm and mellow already as he handed the joint back over to Brendon whose eyes were practically glowing at the sight of it.  
Brendon, Josh thought, could get as excited as a kid on Christmas morning over getting high.  
Josh on the other hand was a more take it or miss it, like to him it didn’t really matter but he could see Brendon’s reasoning now that he felt the buzz envelope him further.  
“Dude your eyes are like Squidward’s already.” Brendon remarked, blowing smoke out in a smooth stream that somehow looked suave despite the fact that his best friend was anything but. Giggles escaped from Josh’s lips effortlessly - Squidward – he wasn’t a squid, he lived on land – oh but imagine if he was a squid on land, he’d be all nasal and flippity floppity and shit.  
“I’m not all flippity floppity like Squidward though. I’d be Sandy, hands down, with all that karate shit and have a space suit.” Josh remarked, with a reasoning that could only be put down to being stoned as plucked the joint from Brendon’s grasp, inhaling another deep well of smoke and grinning.  
Brendon laughed, smiling at Josh like a maniac, or well that one grin that seemed to be maniacal to Josh anyways.  
“Dude you don’t even know karate.”  
Josh sighed, wishing he did though. That’d be so cool and now that he thought about it, he did want a space suit – that’d also be so cool. How did he not realise Sandy was so cool until now? He wondered if she secretly worked for NASA as well. He wished he could work for NASA.  
Brendon was somehow even more of a chill guy when high, Josh on the other hand a typical giggling mess, just like he was now. Gosh, he was a lightweight and he knew that much when it came to weed.  
“Sandy is so cool though… You know what we should do, Bren?” Josh turned to him, resting his head against his friend’s shoulder and snuggling into his neck, the mausoleum’s door firm against his back as opposed to the soft skin Brendon had to offer. He still wanted Brendon’s warmth; the man was like a walking heater somehow.  
“What, dude?”  
“We should see if we can get into this thing,” He knocked on the wood of the door faintly, his eyes lighting up.  
He was high and when he was high he had stupid ideas because when he was high he didn’t experience the fear he was experiencing before about this place so a high Josh didn’t really care to think about bones and corpses and rats when he suggested that. He just thought of a spooky and thrilling adventure.  
“And Einstein has returned with his wonderful ideas. Gosh, lil Joshie is so much more fun now.” That shit-eating grin was back and Josh thwacked him on the head.  
“Fuck you, Brendon Boyd.” Josh shoved him once more for emphasis of his ‘hurt’ feelings,  
“Nah ‘m good. Instead, I’m gonna try and open this thing.”  
He tried to get up, only to be left stumbling around awkwardly and looking like a stoned idiot who couldn’t stand – oh wait, he was. Josh broke into a giggling fit once more, not even bothering to help Brendon as he barely was able to stand.  
Instead he finished off the joint and butted it out on the pavers, before getting up with a lot more ease than Brendon.  
“There’s probably a lock on it, you know.” Josh searched with a sudden sense of dismay against the wood, only being unable to find one and his hopes perking back up.  
As he searched, however he did happen to notice symbols etched into the wood, ones he mustn’t have seen before. There were three in total, all different phases of the moon – waxing, full and waning – followed by some sort of inscription in an unknown language reading only one line long.  
“Nope, actually no lock!” He confirmed himself as Brendon watched Josh’s little investigation going on.  
“There are moons and some random ass Latin or something though,” He muttered, gesturing for Brendon to try and open the door.  
Now if Josh weren’t high and still tipsy, he wouldn’t have even dreamt of doing something like this but when he was high and tipsy he supposed he’d do a lot of things he wouldn’t do sober and this just so happened to include going into creepy mausoleums that could be opened with a hard push against stone and probably layers of cobwebs and dust by none other than Brendon Urie.  
“Ta da, we got lucky. Now the adventure begins lil Joshie.” Brendon beamed at his success proudly.  
Once again Josh thwacked him on his head, shoving him forward through the dark and dank entrance and following behind.  
“Don’t call me that or you’ll be the next lot of bones in here.”  
Brendon just giggled and Josh couldn’t help but cackle at Brendon’s childlike laugh himself.  
Laughing was too contagious, Josh thought, even as he started descending the steps of this place that they could barely even see in.  
That was when soon enough, as the air got thicker and heavier atop Josh’s lungs, that primal fear kicked back in despite the weed’s help. This time it felt as if his chest were being crushed.  
Meanwhile, Brendon was happily rambling on about how cemeteries had always been beautiful to him and how one day he wanted to go to Kuala Lumper or something, Josh wasn’t exactly listening and had to stop for a second as he tried to catch his breath, his hands starting to tremble at the lack of air in his lungs and the feeling that this place was far from normal. Despite Brendon’s ease of conversation he just had that knowledge that something wasn’t right down here. For starters, it was a fucking tomb, second of all he couldn’t really breathe and third of all maybe they really were high idiots because the feeling he had surpassed any of those fears. It was a fear of something more lurking down here and even he didn’t know what but he sure as hell could sense it.  
He had to stop, he realised that then amongst his fairly foggy thoughts – wait no - they both had to stop. They both had to stop and go back up these stupid narrow and mouldy from the smell of it, steps and go back to where Brendon left his baggy (not that he even really cared about that at this point as dread welled inside his stomach) and go back to a place far safer than this. He didn’t even know how Brendon could remain so calm and nonchalant with this… feeling in the air. It was almost as if the air was physically crawling over him at this point, a heavy thick and slimy creature that he was forced to breathe in and sputter out.  
“Brendon, this place is, uh, really freaking me out, as in something’s not right about it –type of freak out.” He finally managed to choke out the words he’d been willing to say for the past five minutes.  
Brendon looked back up at him, first seeming worried and then his face turning gaunt in terror.  
“Josh, yeah, uh let’s just say you’re fucking right…” Brendon’s voice came out in no more than a tremor of a whisper, his eyes jerking backwards to the stairwell that spiralled above Josh. He looked faint as in about to pass out right before Josh’s eyes and let’s just say Josh didn’t feel any better than his best friend at that very moment. He didn’t even have the guts to turn around at whatever it was that had terrified Brendon – Brendon, out of everyone who could ever not be scared, and turned his face into one of deadly fear.  
“Oh indeed you are.” A sly voice whispered right into Josh’s ear, hot against his shivering skin. His whole body went stiff, reaching out for a stunned Brendon to stabilise him somehow. Brendon had always been his rock; Brendon had always been the brave fearless one and to see him like this, let’s just say it practically frightened him to death.  
“Josh we, uh, I think we need to fucking run, dude.” Brendon whispered in the smallest voice Josh had ever heard him muster.  
Josh could barely even get his muscles to function properly in order to force out a nod but managed to do so anyways. He knew whatever it was behind them had trapped them in and he knew that running was pointless but it sure did seem better than facing whatever it, exactly, was above them.  
“I don’t think so. You two look very interesting sneaking around here at this time and I’d hate to disappoint you both but if either of you run you’ll undoubtedly be my dinner, as I haven’t eaten in quite some time. Now, turn the fuck around and let me introduce myself properly or I will not hesitate to tear your throats out within a second.” The voice was now more distant, not directly slick and warm against Josh’s skin.  
With what little strength he had within him he managed to force himself to turn around, gripping Brendon’s arm like the coward he was but not even caring he probably looked like a five year old boy begging for his mommy at this point.  
To his shock the… creature that stood behind him was no more than a man, a man with literal glowing red eyes, a neck slathered in something thick and black and grinning a grin that put Brendon’s maniacal one to shame, full of jagged teeth that looked slick with, if he weren’t wrong about assumptions, fucking blood and a face void of any human emotion. His fingers clenched at the man’s sides ending in what looked like talons, far too real to even be considered a Halloween costume. His essence just screamed inhuman and it was something that stole the air from Josh’s lungs completely. He looked as beautiful as death could.  
Yeah, Josh could see why Brendon practically shat himself at the sight of this… guy; he was not far off himself.  
“My name’s Blurryface and I’d like for you two to tell me what the fuck you’re doing in my house.” He glowered, his gleaming red eyes staring right into Josh’s soul.  
It sent shivers down his spine like nothing else could.


	2. This is Not How Tyler had hoped to spend Halloween (This is Halloween)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blurryface and Tyler go head to head and we get to know the demon that's a part of Tyler's soul a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so incredibly much for clicking on this chapter and I assure you that there will be more of this fic to come!

Halloween for Tyler was usually a comical event and one that involved copious amounts of free candy, stolen from the corpses of children. Corpses not of his doing but of his irresponsible clan that, may he add, really needed to get their shit together.

He most definitely wasn’t one for drinking the blood of innocent children the around the ages of eight to ten but taking their candy, it was something to be honest he had no remorse about, they were dead anyway and best to not let it go to waste.

But, you know, with societies general morals kind of went against his way of thinking, or should he say a society of human morals. Not that he cared.

However, now according to the text message Pete had sent him, he’d now be missing out on those copious amounts of candy due to having to head back to the ‘Lair’ – Pete’s shitty codename for their clan’s dingy old place and sometimes, Tyler thought, Pete loved to get into the mysterious vibe way too much. Not that he wasn’t too close behind the guy with that trait.

 

_Blurry’s got two knocked out human intruders locked up in the cellar. Gonna rip ‘em to shreds if you don’t get your ass back here. Pls hurry n try to deal with it, I rlly don’t want to have to clean up faecal matter and remains again._

  * _11:49 PM._



Great, he thought - more potential victims and no fun. Always his obnoxious other-being for him.

He started hiking back up the road, looking at front porches with dismay and trying to not to let the disappointment sink in at the fact for once more on a holiday this year fun was a foreign concept. Work always ruling his life once again.

And most of the time it was Blurry’s fault, the obnoxious beast that he wouldn’t deem to consider a person. Blurry was the kind of guy who just loved to mess with human’s fragile little minds, exploit them and ultimately be the one to destroy them.

Blurry was the essence of cruelty, Tyler ever so wishing he could just off the guy but of course or at least kick him out of his clan he prided himself with, but as with everything with their kind there was a catch.

Their souls were one divided.

Tyler couldn’t live without the ‘twin’ he so violently despised and Blurry couldn’t live without him. It was a balance, or so the High Power stated, that one’s soul must be of equal balance to return from the dead and walk amongst the living.

When Tyler died he brought all of his darkness with him – his soul too weak to be able carry it all and exist as one - and look where it got him.

Quite possibly having to clean up faecal matter and remains himself.

He sighed, relinquishing the faint breeze upon his face, knowing it would be the last breath of fresh air he’d get for the next day or so. With a quick reply to Pete and another look at the two corpses of young girls in the park he’d gotten his stash off, he made his way back home.

 -

The mausoleum’s doors groaned open against Tyler’s mere touch, he knew he had his duties around here and he really should have expect Blurry to do something as fucking stupid as this, after all the man was still a piece of him let loose – more so he should’ve expected himself to do such a thing, he supposed, even if he despised looking at it that way he did need to know himself better at times. Over the years he had made that same mistake one too many times and for some reason, still could never be one step ahead of the man.

Before he knows it he’s racing down the steps, two at a time and at the iron gates of his clan’s home. You’d typically expect at the end of a mausoleum to be a tomb containing that of a beloved dead loved one, or perhaps an old ancestor or a famous significant figure in history, not however, a clan of hungry vampires. That was pretty much Tyler’s life these days though, expecting the unexpected and also part of the unexpected.

The gates, as with the door opened with ease just like everything around here did around here under his touch – the touch of the leader’s, of course. But now, his position amongst their hierarchy was nothing to even ponder over, not that it certainly didn’t have its perks but because since Bert died he’d had a different way of running things around here a way that didn’t include killing humans for fun – call him soft but he had morals, even if some members didn’t so happen to. Humans in his laws and rulings, were a food source and no less, they were not toys they were not playthings, they were creatures of a different kind but felt just as much as he did, who knows sometimes even he thought he felt more emotion than some of their kind did.

Blurry, however, had practically almost the exact opposite views, thinking of humans not of beings amongst them but beings far below them and that was on a good day of one of the man’s fucking mood swings that aggravated Tyler to no end. Boy, the amount of times over the past thirty years that he’d just thrown his other soul into the cellar and left him there to almost wither away were far too many to count and of course, just as soon as he thought Blurry had gotten some emotional stability and empathy for others he’d gone ahead and pulled another stint like this this year - not that he hadn’t the year before but this time, he really was just over it.

Making his way through the corridors, he quickly regarded the others of his clan with passing glances and an occasional good evening but left it at that, it really wasn’t the time for formalities and even they could tell, members submerging themselves right back into conversations amongst other things that he really wouldn’t rather see even before they had left his sight. Striding down one of the left wings, he really did hope Pete had been keeping a stern eye down in the cellar or well, near enough to the cellar that the guy could get. He knew Blurryface could get very irrational and impulsive over potential victims for some reason that they’d all put down to just heightened primal instincts but really, Blurry’s instincts were on a whole other level of fucking primal.

“Pete?” Tyler called, nearing the office door and knocking on it harshly. This was the office closest to the cellar and he sure did hope that Pete had the sense to realise to keep a watch on the monitors down there from here and not all the way over in the eastern quarters, because, well if he did let’s just say human remains wouldn’t be the only ones on the floor this evening.

Luckily for Pete’s life however, he opened the door his face practically glowing in relief at the sight of seeing Tyler.

“Joseph, geez, fuck, you have no idea how thankful I am for you to get here so quickly, he’s still down there and seems to be lazily waiting for the guys he knocked out to wake up. He still hasn’t caught onto the monitors yet, as always, he can be an oblivious little fucker sometimes, you know.” Pete seemed to be racing back towards the computer’s screen perched atop the rotting wooden desk, Tyler following his gait.

He didn’t really care to check what Blurry was doing right now but to just get his ass down there and stop him from making Tyler have to cover up murders for the fourth time this week. You know, there’s only so many ‘animal attacks’ people typically buy before it starts running thing, you’d think  Hollywood would’ve caught onto that by now.

Tyler let out a sigh, “You know he always loves to do that with his victims – loves ‘playing with his food’ as he puts it ever so pleasantly to me. Gosh sometimes I despise the fact that I’m even still alive because of him, Pete.” Pete gave him a grim look but Tyler really couldn’t help it. It was the truth and it was unfair. It was unfair on everyone but right now he tried his best to cast all of that pent up guilt aside that always loved to spill out of him in times like these and glanced down at the way Blurry was pacing the small room’s length on the grainy little screen.  
“Anyways, I’m just gonna get my ass down there before you’ll end up having to go down there with a mop and bucket.” Tyler gave a wry smirk, patting Pete on the back and hoping the man would believe that he was fine for once, he had another distraction after all and distractions, however annoying, gave him purpose for his duties around here.

“Stay safe, Ty - and thanks, I’m glad you give so much of a shit about me to try and spare me the mop and bucket duties for the twelfth fuckin’ time.” Pete called out to him, briefly looking up from his screen to see that his leader was already gone.

-

Tyler stood at the bottom of the lowermost staircase in the mausoleum’s complex. The door before him undoubtedly being the one to the cellar, he knew he couldn’t waste any time, not when he knew how messy Blurry loved to be. And with that and a final silent prayer to the Higher Power that created what his kind were, he shoved the wrought iron door open, it’s rusted hinges squealing under his weight as metal ground against stone to reveal the room before him.

What was before him was once again really not all that unsurprising yet he assumed from the startled Blurry it came as a massive shock to the other man.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing down here, Ty boy? They’re my food and you know how rude it is to interrupt someone’s meal.” Blurry was right before him in an instant, Tyler not evening making it a footstep into the room nor hardly a second even passing. The man’s blood-curdling smile gleamed and Tyler could tell that Blurry was most definitely _hungry_.

Tyler could barely see the other two men that were slouched against the cellar’s far wall, amongst the darkness that Blurry shrouded around them, his eyes glowing with that dark ferocity that could be put to nothing other than pure evil – even despite Tyler’s resentment against the term.

 “Making sure you miss out on dinner tonight. They’re not your property and most certainly won’t be your food. I have rules around here, Blurry; you know it and you are to obey them.” He kept his tone cool and concise, something he always tried to do when it came to dealing with his soul’s alternate being. It kept the other man from attempting to ravage him in rage for the most part, on a good day anyways. On other days though it seemed like the man was more demon than anything and absolutely nothing Tyler did could tame him. Those were the days where he wouldn’t get to feel the fresh night’s air on his skin for a long time and Tyler made sure of it.

Blurry simply hissed, stepping back away from Tyler, beseeching further into the cellar’s musty and thick air.

“You know every time we play this little power game, Ty boy and how I lose to your ‘immortal fucking goodness’? You never seem to remember that I’m just as much of you as you are of me.” Tyler stepped in with caution after the man, trying to see how well the two humans who were still thankfully knocked out cold were fairing.

With a quick glance, it seemed the two young men had remained seemingly unscathed. Tyler was determined for it to stay that way.

He sighed once again; this was just another trick up Blurry’s sleeve, another tactic to get him to feel that gut wrenching guilt that emptied the remnants of his stomach some days in the early hours of noon.

Blurry was good but he was never that good, Tyler had fought his demons long before he died and he was sure he could do it once again, after all his tactics hadn’t been fairing too poorly so far.

“Oh I do know, I’ve never forgotten no matter how much I despise it. Now quit your shit and listen to me before I make it so that you never see another human again.” Tyler stalked right up toward the other man, the remnants of fear he had tethered to him being cut and the plain bravado of duty stepping in. It was his clan and he had to keep things in check ultimately including Blurryface.

He was almost up in the man’s sickly pale face right now, Blurry simply standing there with that same lazy maniacal grin the guy always sported.

Blurry chuckled, casually sauntering away from the proximity of Tyler’s presence, or well trying to. He didn’t get that far before Tyler had him backed up against the same wall as the humans, Tyler letting loose and baring his fangs unashamedly.

_Fear will win, peace will lose._

The thought rang as clear as a day in Tyler’s mind with the exception that it wasn’t exactly his thought in the first place. His eyes remained focused on Blurry’s deathly red ones, shoving the odd thought as far out of his mind as he could – trying to focus directly on the present and attempting to corner the man and once he had him narrowed down, stake him in the stomach – enough to decapitate him yet keep him breathing.

 He needed Blurry to keep breathing as much as he did and one wrong move would ensure that neither of them would. Planning and training had its perks, however and Tyler wasn’t the kind of vampire to be afraid of a stake hidden up his sleeve.

”Oh, thinking you can get the best of me this time, huh?” He glowered, his frame slowly making its way closer to the two humans, Tyler not allowing him out of striking distance for even an instant, watching Blurry like a hawk.

He knew he would get the best of him once again, he had to and he always would.  He wouldn’t let the man’s words bore into him like they used to, he was beyond that now - he knew Blurry’s little tricks and he most importantly knew how to defeat them.

Tyler simply continued to glare at him, letting the man play the little games he always loved to of drama and deceit – it never worked out for him and Tyler knew that much.

“Oh how wrong you are little Tyler,” Blurryface twisted his expression into one of pure malice, his eyes glowing a deep shade of crimson and his ink-stained hands reaching out with a speed as fast as lightning that struck ground, grasping the red headed man’s body like it was no more than a rag doll. For both of them, the man wouldn’t be much more in terms of a vampire’s strength, in all honesty.

His fangs now bared, the man’s body twisted against his chest in Blurry’s vice-like grip.

Tyler was buying none of it, he was doing it all to set him on edge – or well, attempting to – and Tyler still had the perfect vantage to get him straight through the sternum, given if Blurry moved just a little more to the left.

The other man, one with dark brown hair and dirt-caked on the white of his shirt still continued to remain blissfully ignorant to the on goings around him, especially that of the potential life-threatening situation his friend was in now.

Tyler knew Pete was still watching him, watching him and probably thinking ‘what the fuck is Joseph doing?’ He did have method to his madness however and he most certainly wasn’t going to let Blurry sink his teeth into the man’s neck, he had a plan and one that would unravel in a matter of minutes, as soon as Blurry got riled up enough on the thought of the man’s blood. He had a plan.

Tyler Joseph always had a plan. 

But the one thing that Tyler Joseph didn’t know, however, was that this time Blurryface had one too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that not all much happens in this chapter apart from getting some insight of the relationship between Blurry and Tyler but I’ll be posting the next chapter soon – hopefully before this time next week (as I get veeery veeeerryy limited Wi-Fi these days, hence why this chapter is so late). Plus I’d like to keep the P.OV.’s in each chapter singular if I can. I think it’ll just flow better for the fic but I assure you a lot more things will start happening. Please leave a comment on how you feel about this one – truthfully I’m not too sure on how I feel about it.  
> Also, sorry for taking so long to update. Pls forgive me. I’ve got a lot of stuff with my health plus school on plate rn as well as the issue of practically never having Wi-Fi.  
> Stay alive, friends. <3


End file.
